Teen Titans: The Apocalypse
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: The Titans thought that they were just going on another mission but instead have the apocalyse thrown in their faces. Now that the world is coming to an end too fast, what will they do to survive? Will they be able to save lives or will they have to survive on their own with each other for company? (Crappy summary, but the story will be good. Please read! Also, Rating might go up.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chihiro (me): Hey guys! So, if any of you all have watched Teen Titans, you are AWESOME. If you watch The Walking Dead, you are still AWESOME. If you've watched both, you get a virtual cookie! And they're fresh too!_**

**_ Tori: Just get on with it._**

**_Chihiro: Okay, okay. Jeez…so, I decided to do a crossover. Deal with it. X3  
And I had this idea come up during school, so…Okay, Tori do the disclaimer._**

**_Tori: Note that this story is based off the Walking Dead. None of the characters will be a main character, but some may show. Nightshade Roses 13 doesn't own Teen Titans or the Walking Dead. If she did, she'd be soooo happy._**

**_Chihiro: I and my friends do own our characters. By the way, Tori is my character that I made up when I was younger. I might post a Character profile fic, so watch out for it to know more about mine and my friend's OC's. And for all you shipping people out there, there will be BBxRae. :3  
Thank you and enjoy the fic. _**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

_"Omigosh! I'm so bored!" Beast Boy cried out. Raven looked up from her book, annoyed._

_ "Then, why don't you go find to do?" she asked, irritated._

_"I've already tried playing video games, watching TV; I even tried reading a book!" the green boy complained._

_ Raven eyed him and the book lying on the table. 'Pride and Prejudice?' she thought. "You…read a chapter book?" Raven asked._

_Beast Boy reddened a bit, but it was enough for him to look a Christmas tree. "Yeah, what about it?"_

_ "I just…never expected you to…actually read…" she said._

_"I don't whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…" he muttered, glaring._

_ Raven felt a sting from his glare. "Sorry…" she replied, and looked back at her book._

_Just then, someone burst through the doors. "GUYS! I'VE GOT NEWS!" It was Tori. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg walked into the room. All eyes darted to Tori._

_ "What is it, Tori?" Robin asked._

_"You know that virus that's been going around? Well, it's gotten to other parts of the world. And it's gotten worse. About 25% of the world's population has died…"_

_ "25%?! How long till it gets-?" Robin started but was interuppted._

_"You didn't let me finish. The news gets worse," Tori said._

_ The other Titans looked at each other, silence filling the room. All of a sudden, the alarm went off and the lights blinked red. "Titans, trouble," Robin said._

_"Can I come?" Tori asked. Robin nodded and Tori ran to change. Since the Titans figured out Tori was the flirtatious villain, Blood Rose(A/N: Poison Ivy's daughter...dont ask why I chose that...I was young at the time when I made her up), and learned the truth about why she did what she did (to find her parents, but was tricked by Slade), they had come to accept her. From villain to hero, she was able to help them._

_ When they got to Jump City, hundreds of people were running everywhere, some being chased. The police tried everything in their power to stop the chaos, but it didn't work. _

_"What's making everyone's so panicky?" Beast Boy asked._

_"Um…I think it's because of that…" Cyborg mumbled, pointing to the people around them. The bunches that were everywhere chasing people looked odd, some limping, others bloodied. Torn flesh hung from their mouths._

_"What are those…?" Starfire asked. _  
_ "Probably injured civilians. People could be freaking out because of the injuries," Robin answered. They walked over to a little bunch, but they kept their distance. "Hey, there; everything's gonna be fine. We'll take you to a hospital to help you, but…who did this to you?" Robin asked._

_The man groaned and swiped a hand at Robin._

_ "Hey!"_

_The man ignored Robin and came at him, trying to grab him. "Easy; I just want to help," Robin said. Again, the man ignored his reply and tried to…bite him?_

_ "Whoa! Easy!-Hey, cut it out!"_

_"Hey, dead brain!" a voice called out. The man raised his head and looked at whom it was called. "Chew on this, you flesh-eating freak," and then a gunshot was heard. The man fell back, being shot in the head. Robin turned to find Tori lowering her gun._

_ "Nice…shot…." Beast Boy replied._

_"Yeah…lots of…intensity…" Cyborg said._

_ "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Robin yelled, walking over to Tori. _

_"I think I just saved your life," Tori answered rudely._

_ "You shot a civilian!" Robin yelled._

_"I shot a WALKER, you idiot," she said._

_ Robin gave a confused look; same with the others._

_"We have to go. Get back to the tower. I'll warn the civilians if they don't already know," Tori ordered._

_"About what?" Raven asked._

_"You'll know when you get to the tower…if I get back alive…" the red-haired girl replied._

_ "What do you mean-?!"_

_"JUST GO! They can hear the sound from where it came. Take flight, but don't let them see you. Cyborg, don't worry about your car; its fine. I drove it back in time," Tori said. The Titans didn't know what was going on, but decided to follow orders. "Anything else?" Cyborg asked._

_"Yeah. If I don't make it back, contact Titans East. They'll let you know. Now go," she said. They nodded and took flight. Tori turned with her gun and took out a machete. "Alright, you freaks of nature. Let's dance." (A/N: Yes, I know that it's cheesy. Deal with it.)_

* * *

_A few hours had passed…and Tori wasn't back yet. The Titans started to worry. "What happened? Do you think she's still out there?" Beast Boy asked._

_ "We'll just have to wait and see. All we can do is hope," Raven replied._

_"She told us if she's not back, to call Titans East. I contacted them a while ago. The percentage got higher. And the information is shocking. The virus doesn't just kill, you guys. It-"_

_ "Turns everyone it kills into walkers," a voice said. Cyborg turned to see who interrupted him._

_"Tori! You are alive!" Starfire said, hugging her._

_ "And why do you call them 'walkers'?" Beast Boy asked._

_"That's what we call them; Walkers. The virus brings the dead back. Kinda like zombies. And, they eat flesh, not brains," she replied. The Titans looked at each other._

_ "You're joking, right?" Robin asked._

_"I don't joke around when the zombie apocalypse is about to happen. I'm starting a refugee camp for survivors; Even the other Titans. I warned all of them. They plan to head over. We're taking place here. Should anything happen to the tower, we're moving out…to Titans East location and if that gets overrun, to the woods; on the road. Any place for refuge. The walkers will probably stay there in the city limit," Tori said. Silence filled the room in utter shock._

_"You're crazy," Beast Boy said, breaking the silence._

_ "Am I?" Tori questioned. She turned on the big screen and up popped an image. "Argent? Do you read me?" Tori asked._

_"Yes ma'am. We have a serious out break here!" she yelled, trying to fight back. She eventually killed the casualty with a single bolt to the head. Argent flew up and hid behind a car. She smirked and said, "I can handle these stupid undead boneheads." Tori sighed and thought, 'Thank God, she's okay.'_

_ "Are you holding up?"_

_"We're trying and I-AHHH!" Argent started, but a walker appeared and bit her. It tore off her shoulder's flesh right in front of the Titans. Tori's eyes widened._

_ "Argent!" Starfire and Tori cried. Argent started shooting at the zombie with her powers. But with the noise she was causing, a group of walkers came up to Argent and piled up on top of her and attacked her. Her powers went crazy, bolts shooting everywhere. Their groans and moaning were drowned out by her screaming. She dropped the communicator and the screen went static._

_"...Am I crazy now?" Tori questioned in a strained voice, a lump in her throat and tears stinging her eyes. One of her closest frineds just died...she didn't want this to happen...not so soon..._

_ The Titans were completely shocked. Starfire cried and Robin hugged her to comfort her. Raven started to shiver, chills going down her spine. Beast Boy noticed and rubbed her back to calm her. Cyborg covered his face with his hands and sat on the couch. Just what happened right now? Tori looked at her communicator; she moved toward the door slowly and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I called a friend."_

_She moved out of the way to reveal the person behind the door. "DJ!" they yelled. Starfire ran up and hugged her._

_ "You are alive, friend DJ!" she cried. DJ smiled quickly and said, "Ha, yeah. Uh, Starfire…I can't breathe…"_

_"Oh, sorry," Starfire said, letting her go and smiling nervously, wiping tears from her eyes._

_"Anyway, I told everyone to get here as quick and silently as possible," DJ said._

_Then, there was a buzzing sound. Cyborg pressed a button to show the cameras outside. It showed Titans East and Jinx and Kid Flash at the door._

_ "Well, you did say quickly," Tori said. DJ left the room to bring them up. When she came up, they were all relieved that no one was missing._

_"The others should come in short time. I don't mind having the other girls in my room. That way Starfire and Raven can have their privacy. I'll gladly take the couch," Tori said._

_ Robin was a bit hesitant about that. He didn't want someone, especially someone who's practically his sister, being in that type of condition. "And the boys?" he asked._

_"Any of the guest rooms, I guess," she replied._

_ He thought about it and said, "That's fair enough, I think. And, if anything comes up, I could probably share a room. It won't be easy, though I think we can manage," he said._

_"Alright, I'll wait on up top for the others. Or if I see any walkers," Tori said, "Wanna come?"_

_ "I'll go," DJ said._

_Cyborg said he'd go as well and they walked out of the room and onto the rooftop._

* * *

_It was almost getting dark. Cyborg, DJ, and Tori were still outside on the roof. No walkers in sight so far and no sign of any Titans either. DJ was getting impatient. She started tapping her foot. "Why aren't they here yet? It's getting late," DJ complained._

_ "Be patient. Some are almost here," Cyborg said. There was silence for a few seconds. Then, Cyborg, though hesitating, added, "Do you think anyone else made it?"_

_"We'll just have to wait and see," Tori responded._

_ Suddenly, they saw people approaching; 3 on ground, 4 by sky. Tori silently had a giant leaf bring the 3 on the roof. It was Kole, Gnarrk, and Pantha. "Do you all have any bites? Or scratch marks?" DJ questioned._

_"Well, hello to you too. And no, we do not have any," Pantha responded._

_ "Sorry, we just want to make sure," DJ chuckled nervously, "Nothing personal."_

_Pantha smiled and said, "No worries."_

_ "Hey Kole; Gnarrk," Cyborg greeted._

_"Hey, Cyborg," Kole said._

_ "Gnarrk," the caveman replied._

_The 4 people in the sky descended onto the rooftop. It was Lightning, Thunder, Kilowatt, and Red Star._

_"Greetings, friends," Red Star replied._

_Kilowatt waved hello to everyone. (A/N: Does anyone know if he talks? Please tell me if you know.)_

_ "Victoria!" Lightning yelled. He ran up and hugged her tightly. She felt heat creep up on her cheeks and a light blush appeared. "Hi, Tavis," she said greeting both brothers, "Hi, Gan." (A/N: If you don't know their real names, Lightning is Tavis and Thunder is Gan.)_

_Thunder waved at her, smiling at his brother's affection for the young red-head. DJ giggled at her best friend's face, the way it turned red._

_ "Um, Lightning…you can let me go now…"_

_"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go of her. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Tori blushed again and DJ chuckled._

_ "Cyborg, can you lead everyone downstairs to the main room?" DJ asked. Cyborg nodded his head and lead everyone to the staircase._

_DJ looked at Tori curiously and asked, "Do you think they'll be a cure soon? That they'll put down everyone that's infected and everything will be okay?"_

_ Tori, looking at the sunset, turned to her friend. Her face gave out a hint of worriment. Did DJ really think this would get better? Does she know the disease is already spread and there's nothing to do about it? Or was there a chance things would get better? She turned and said, "No, DJ. I don't think that is gonna happen anytime soon."_

_With that, they walked back inside._

* * *

**_Chihiro: Sorry if it turned out a bit crappy. Please don't kill me...I'm sorry I killed off Argent...SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES! This was written a long time ago and I didn't want to change that much...*whimpers and goes to hide in corner* Thanks for reading. Before you go, there are two things to inform of. First, please review. Second, I will accept OCs. _**

**_Just leave the name, their power(s), what they look like, their choice of weapon, specialties and their personality. I'll leave a little thing for you to fill out. You can do this by private messaging or just leaving a review. Oh, and for you fangirls, I can't pair you up with Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or Kid Flash. They will be used for shipped couples. And...you can't have Lightning either...he's mine. I can pair you up with Speedy and those other boys if you'd like. And boys, if you want, I can pair you up with a certain Titan girl. You don't have to have a love interest. Okay, here's the fillout. Bye! :)_**

_OC Info Fill-out-_

_Identity Name:  
Real Name:  
Powers:  
Weapon(s) of choice:  
Personality:  
Apperance:  
Close Friends:  
Love Interest:  
Extra Info:_


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello, my fans! I wanted to let you know that I'm creating a separate account for some of my stories. It seems sudden, I know. But that's just the way it is. The following have been selected to be in my new account, "The Lavender NightshadeRose13":

_A Unique Game _

_Teen Titans: The Apocalypse_

There will probably be more to come on this new account. Hope you favorite and follow! :D

Thank you.

_~Chihiro Uzumaki_


End file.
